


the spectrum of his last laugh.

by shyestbanshee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Explosions, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Laughter, Pining, Rare Pairings, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: "[...] Se lei è viva, allora può esserlo anche lui. [...]"
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 5





	the spectrum of his last laugh.

Fred la osserva, l'ha sempre fatto.  
Ma stavolta la distrazione è stata fatale. Non può fare a meno di lei.  
Il muro esplode, ma lui non guarda avanti, guarda all'indietro verso Luna.  
Il muro esplode, le pietre lo colpiscono, gli tolgono il respiro.  
Ma non come lei.  
Lei che sorride, lei con quella macchia di sangue sul lato destro.  
Ma è viva. Fred la vede e sorride.  
Se lei è viva, allora può esserlo anche lui.  
Il suo profumo lo inebria, accompagnandolo verso un luogo in cui lei non potrà seguirlo, un luogo dove vivrà solo col suo peccato.


End file.
